


Confession

by banneroflupinsbones



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banneroflupinsbones/pseuds/banneroflupinsbones
Summary: In which Poe confesses his love for you.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my deviantart account

You were just finishing your dinner in the mess hall when Poe approached you. You looked up at him and smiled, swallowing your mouthful of food. He looked nervous and his eyes were distracted, something that you weren’t used to seeing. His hair was more tousled than usual, as if he had been running his hands through it repeatedly. His forehead was creased as his eyebrows were arched in what seemed to be a mild state of anxiety.

“Hey, Poe! How’re you?” you asked, gesturing for him to sit down across from you.

“Can we talk?” he asked urgently, his hands clenching at his sides and his eyes determined.

“Of course! What’s up?” you asked lightly, trying to calm Poe down. You didn’t like how nervous he seemed—he never got anxiety, and even if he did, he hid it extremely well.

“In private?”

“Oh, sure,” you stood and picked up your tray, dropping it into a large tub full of dirty dishes on your way out of the room, Poe close behind. “Where would you like to go?”

“Follow me.”

Poe took the lead and you followed him outside. You walked by numerous parked X-Wings and other crafts. You expected him to stop by his ship but he continued on into the grass past the landing strip. The lights from the base barely reached you when you stopped, and you could see shadows darkening Poe’s handsome face.

He was nervous. He began to pace back and forth in front of you and he kept flexing his fingers. He ran his hands through his hair and over his face, avoiding your gaze.

“Poe, are you alright?” you asked, concern heavy in your voice.

He nodded, then shook his head. He sighed.

“Can I do anything to help?” you reached out and put a hand on his arm, in what you hoped was a reassuring way.

You didn’t know it, but Poe’s stomach was in knots from nervousness and his hands were shaking. He felt his palms getting clammy and he wiped them on his pants. He took a deep breath, curled his hands into tight fists, and closed his eyes. It was a few seconds before he opened them again, letting out the breath he had been holding.

“I’m going out on another mission tomorrow,” he stated.

You didn’t know what to say or what emotion to show—he often went out missions dictated by General Organa herself. He led a squadron of skilled pilots, himself being the best of them all. You wondered what was so different about tomorrow’s mission from all the other ones he’d been on, and if that what was making him nervous. He was usually excited to take on the challenge of a new mission, but this time he didn’t seem confident or comfortable with the idea.

“Is it anything different from normal?” you asked, removing your hand.

“No, but…” he paused and met your eyes before looking away. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking since the last time I went out.”

The last mission Poe had been on had been particularly rough. Many people in his squadron had gotten seriously injured or had even been shot down because of the danger of the operation. After he had come back, he had told you that he felt personally responsible and he had not quite been himself since then. You had noticed that he had been more distracted than usual, and he always seemed to have a faraway look in his eyes. You nodded sincerely and allowed him to continue.

“Life is short. Being in the Resistance is dangerous and I never know what the next day will bring, whether I’ll live or die,” he took a deep breath. “I can’t not tell you how I feel about you. I can’t live without you knowing that I really care for you.”

Your heart began to pound in your chest, so loud that you thought that Poe could hear it. You felt butterflies in your stomach and you were speechless. He met your eyes and took your hands in his, squeezing them and running his thumbs over your skin lightly. His eyes sparkled and there was a small smile on his face, which was slowly growing larger and larger.

“The day I met you, (Y/N), I knew…I knew there was something special about you, a light like I’ve never seen before. A light that I knew I wanted to hold onto for as long as possible. A light that could brighten this dark time—brighten my dark days.” He moved a hand to your cheek and bit his lip, looking at you through irresistible half-lidded eyes. “To put it simply, I love you. From the moment I met you to all eternity, I love you.”

Your stomach felt like it was doing flips and your heart was in your throat. You found yourself to be grinning and your cheeks hurt from smiling so widely.

“I love you, too,” you confessed.

Poe gently pulled your face closer to his, your eyes fluttering closed. Your lips met and all you could think about was how the man you had harbored feelings for for so many years had the same feelings for you. He gently parted your lips with his tongue and soon, your tongues were dancing with each other in passion. You bit his bottom lip gently and you heard him moan slightly deep in his throat. Both of his hands went to the side of your face, pulling you closer and closer as your kiss deepened. Sooner than you would have liked, the kiss ended. You rested your foreheads against each other’s, breathing deeply. You could feel Poe’s hot breath as he inhaled and exhaled, and you smiled.

“Poe?” you asked quietly.

“Hmm?” he moved his hands from your face down to your waist.

“Can you pinch me so I know I’m not dreaming this?”

You felt a slight, quick pain at your side and grinned.

“Real?” he asked.

“Real.” You kissed him on the cheek.


End file.
